The present invention relates generally to a combination clutch/brake unit and inching drive and, more particularly, to an integrated inching drive for an oil submerged clutch/brake unit.
Clutch/brake units have several applications to which they should be applied. One application involves inching of the output shaft of the unit, such as in setting a male die versus a female die, feeding of sheet metal stock or paper, or use of any type of conveyor, turntable or other automation equipment where indexing may be used. Another application may be to provide progressive die pressing or punching operations. For the clutch/brake unit to be applied to these various additional applications which are presently not applicable to clutch/brake units of the type described, a separate inching motor must be secured as a replacement on the input shaft of the clutch/brake unit externally of the unit to replace whatever drive motor is normally attached to that input shaft.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to expand the capability of the submerged clutch/brake unit to various inching operations with an integrated yet removable inching drive unit. In furtherance of this object, a modular inching drive unit is presented herein which permits the option of inching to be used or not used as desired, without inhibiting the various other applications to which the clutch/brake unit may be applied.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inching drive which need not be removed from the clutch/brake unit when not used, yet will not affect any other function performed by the clutch/brake unit. Accordingly, a control mechanism is included with the indexing drive having a clutch actuation mechanism which is activated whenever inching movement is desired. This actuation mechanism is pneumatically-controlled and the clutch mechanism for the actuation mechanism is submerged in oil. The inching drive mechanism is readily incorporated with a clutch/brake unit with minimal modification of the basic unit, and may be completely removed from the clutch/brake unit without affecting the basic operation of the unit.
Further objects of the present invention are to provide a new and improved inching drive for a clutch/brake unit of the character described which is simple and compact in design, economical to produce and operate, extremely rugged and maintenance-free during operation, and adaptable to be selectively employed in a variety of types of automation equipment setting where indexing or inching is desireable.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.